So Show Me Family
by plumbobjo
Summary: On Friday Ste packs up his entire life, his entire family, and loads them into Brendan's silver Merc. Little coupley Stendan thing.


Written for someone on Tumblr, prompt was coupley Stendan with lots of sex.

Word Count ~1100

* * *

On Friday Ste packs up his entire life, his entire family, and loads them into Brendan's silver Merc.

Leah and Lucas wave goodbye to 'old home' and run riot around their new one like a couple of excited chimps at the zoo.

Brendan helps Ste put them to bed and looks down at them, each in turn, like his life has light in it again. He tucks the covers up to Leah's chin and tells her that moving is weird and confusing sometimes but anything she needs she can ask him.

She asks for a beanbag chair and Ste watches from the doorway as Brendan laughs and ruffles her hair, kisses her forehead and asks her what colour.

* * *

On Saturday Brendan sinks into him, holds him open and slides home, long and smooth.

He holds down Ste's hands beside his head and doesn't take his eyes away from Ste's face as he rolls his hips tortuously slow, Ste's dick trapped in the friction between their sweat-damp bodies. His gaze is formidable and intense and Ste quakes under it, too intimate and yet never enough. He wants to make himself a home inside Brendan's skin like he's made a home in Brendan's flat, Brendan's life.

The move together like flowing liquid, give and take, slow, agonising grind and then quick, hard and punishing and back again. Brendan pulls him to the edge and soothes him away, builds up incredible, hot pressure and then lets it simmer and cool off.

Ste whimpers, arches and pleads for Brendan to let him come and Brendan kisses him quiet, tells him _soon _and _take my time _and _gonna be so good, Steven _and then finally, when his face is damp with tears and his body is a tightly-drawn bow of tension, Brendan says _now_ and Ste trembles apart under him with the force of an earthquake.

* * *

On Monday they do the shopping. Ste has a list and Brendan's not used to buying actual ingredients so he has an absolute riot naming spices and watching Brendan determined to find the one's he's talking about.

Brendan pushes the trolley and Ste skips alongside him like they're somewhere a lot more exciting than a supermarket. They get chocolate because they both fancy chocolate, flour because Ste feels like doing some baking with the kids and Brendan had grudgingly offered to _learn from the master. _They get soap and jam and apples and toothpaste and when they pay they split the money and Ste feels accomplished in a way he hasn't since he opened his business.

Ste waits with the packed up shopping while Brendan bobs to the cash machine and he stands on the metal wheel bar of the trolley like he used to when he was a kid. Brendan comes up behind him and takes the handles and pushes him to the car. There's hardly anybody about, just an elderly couple filling their boot, and Brendan does a run, picks up some speed and pulls up behind Ste, pressed close and feet off the floor, and they free-roll through the car park laughing like a couple of kids.

The old woman nudges her husband and Ste sees her smile at them fondly.

* * *

On Thursday Brendan's late at the club.

He's off his feet short-staffed and busy and tells him not to wait up so Ste puts the kids to bed and watches telly with Cheryl. He can't settle, though. He's bored and antsy and he's got an idea brewing somewhere in the back of his head.

He clears it with Chez and she laughs and okays staying in with the kids and he hurries off to get changed.

He walks over, gives Rob the bouncer a nod, and goes up. Brendan's not anywhere in the room, probably locked up in the office stressing, and the place really is heaving. Joel looks relieved to see him, says nothing about it when Ste rocks up behind the bar and settles in, right at home, _what can I get you, mate?_

The office door swings open and Brendan looks like he's not sure where, or more suitably _when, _he is for a whole thirty seconds and then he gives Ste the most pleased smirk he's ever seen.

"Still looks good on you," he drawls, hot and filthy, when he gets close and Ste spreads his arms and gives him a twirl.

"It's a bit tight but it still fits." Ste plucks at the black t-shirt fabric and Brendan watches his hand, eyes dark, mouth parted.

"I think we've got a problem, Steven."

He hands over change to a customer and turns back to Brendan, best employee voice on. "And what might that be, Boss?"

"A personal issue," he says, cocks his head. "When you've done with this lot I need to see you in the office."

"Course, Boss. I'll be right there."

He watches Brendan walk away, swagger across his hips, suit clinging against his long legs and the swell of his arse.

* * *

On Friday it's been a week.

Ste cooks and Brendan washes up and flicks foamy soap at him and Ste winds a towel into a tight strip and whips him with it until Brendan wrestles him to the dining table.

They share a bottle of wine and Ste climbs into Brendan's lap on the sofa, fuzzy and warm from the booze, and kisses him breathless, buries his lips in Brendan's throat and sucks red marks all across his skin, laughing against him when he complains about vampires.

Brendan tells him about the time he and Cheryl went to Funtasia and Cheryl cried because a man in a bear costume wearing a waistcoat had squirted her with water from his big plastic flower badge.

Ste tells Brendan about how his Mum used to pass out and he'd worried so much that she'd choke in her sleep that he'd sit by her until the early hours of the morning keeping watch.

They sprawl together silently and Ste watches Brendan's fingers lazily tangle and press between his own. He turns Ste's hand this way and that and rubs his thumb across Ste's wrist, pushes their palms together and strokes the sensitive pads of his fingertips.

Ste scrapes his fingernails through Brendan's hair and studies his face, catalogues every line and freckle and eyelash. He kisses Brendan's fluffy moustache, his nose, the corner of his mouth, the tiny scar on his forehead.

Brendan tells Ste he loves him in a breathless whisper. Ste drinks in the words with his mouth and presses his own into Brendan's lips.


End file.
